


To the Edge of Doom

by Pollys_hymnia



Series: Silmarillion Ficlets [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Light Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollys_hymnia/pseuds/Pollys_hymnia
Summary: Elrond, the faithful herald of Gil-galad, dreams of his king's death.  He seeks out his king's company on the eve of battle.  Discussions are had, feelings are professed.





	1. The Eve of Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Let me not to the marriage of true minds  
> Admit impediments. Love is not love  
> Which alters when it alteration finds,  
> Or bends with the remover to remove:  
> O, no! it is an ever-fixed mark,  
> That looks on tempests and is never shaken;  
> It is the star to every wandering bark,  
> Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.  
> Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  
> Within his bending sickle's compass come;  
> Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
> But bears it out even to the edge of doom.  
> If this be error and upon me proved,  
> I never writ, nor no man ever  
> \- Shakespeare, sonnet 116

_The year 1693 of the Second Age: War begins between the Elves and Sauron_.

Gil-galad tilted his head as he read a list of provisions he would be bringing with him soon on the march eastwards. In a few days, he would be leaving Lindon to head to open war with Sauron.

Elrond walked into the room Ereinion was currently occupying and waited for his King to notice him. Ereinion smiled to himself and pretended not to notice Elrond, knowing full well that this would irritate the young elf lord.

After a minute had passed, Elrond began to lose patience and cleared his throat, “My king, may I speak with you?”

Gil-galad turned and smiled at him, “Yes, of course.”

“I have just been speaking to Cirdan, he says that the troops from Mithlond are lacking in food supplies, I have ordered provisions to be made for them; however, it will delay our departure.”

Gil-galad nodded, “Very well, a small delay for something as important as food rations is certainly acceptable.”

Elrond nodded back, “Yes, my King,” and continued standing in the same place, silently for a few moments.

“Is there something else, Elrond?”

Elrond shook his head, “No, I don’t think so, it’s just….”

“It’s just what?” The King asked, perceiving that Elrond wanted to tell him something, but needed a little push to do it.

Elrond sighed, “It’s just, I had a dream, and in it we were in battle, and you were... killed”

Gil-galad half smiled, “And this troubles you? Elrond, it was a dream and nothing more so do not worry. I recommend that you forget about it.  Find that lady friend of yours and spend some time with her before we leave.”

Elrond stood still, right where he was, unmoving, considering his King’s words.

Gil-galad looked at Elrond strangely, “Is something wrong?”

Elrond shook his head, “No,” he paused, “It’s just,” he sighed, “The future is clouded, you do not know what could happen, none of us do.  And,” he paused, "It’s not like... that, my King, I would rather stay here and help you prepare for the march.”

Gil-galad nodded, "Yes, of course you are correct.  But also consider this: perhaps your dream is just a dream.  I sense no impending death with this battle, though of course there is always a chance.  Please try not to worry so, Elrond," he arched an eyebrow, “And if you have no lady friend to spend time with before you go off to war, then if you wish you may stay and help me, though I fear it will be far less entertaining.”

Elrond tried to calm himself, but he felt somewhat irked at the King's suggestion. Why did it matter if he wasn’t spending time with lady friends, he had more important things to do and besides.... “You don’t have a lady friend either, you know.”

The King laughed, “Yes yes, alright, you’ve got me there... but surely Elrond, I am not role model for one such as yourself.”

Elrond frowned, “Why not? Who else am I to look up to? You are my king, a wise and valiant king, what better role model could I ask for?”

Ereinion sat down in a chair and turned his grey eyes towards Elrond for the first time during the conversation, “Elrond, what is truly bothering you?”

Elrond looked away, “I already told you about my dream, that is bothering me, but it doesn’t matter,” he paused then looked at Gil-galad again, “How can I help you?”

Ereinion smiled at Elrond and nodded, “I think you can help me by checking those lists over there to make sure we have everything we need.”

The younger lord’s brow furrowed, “You didn’t check them?”

The king laughed, “Of course I checked them, I just want you to... double check them, all right?”

Elrond smiled, “Oh, right, of course.”

Ereinion peered at Elrond strangely, “Something else is indeed bothering you tonight, however, I will not question you about it anymore.” The king fell silent as he resumed reading the list that he had been checking when Elrond had walked in.

Elrond started to read one of the lists, but he felt himself unable to concentrate. He sat down on one of the ornately carved chairs near the table that the lists, and various other odds and ends, were piled upon. Elrond again tried to read the list, but he got halfway down the page and discovered that he had begun to think of something entirely different than the item, “saddles,” he was looking at.

Elrond had always been very fond of Gil-galad, ever since he had met him when he was still a young elf. He had passed many years in the king’s service, serving him loyally, and faithfully.  He knew that his service was appreciated and that Gil-galad looked upon Elrond as one of his closest friends and advisers. However, for Elrond this never seemed enough...

Elrond’s eyes strayed off the paper and over to the figure of Gil-galad who was still sitting quietly, checking the list in his hands. The young lord stared at him for a moment, blankly, but then he remembered his dream. He remembered how he had dreamt of the loss of his beloved king, and this had wrecked him. He shook his head, wondering what his people would do if they were to lose their King, he wondered what he would do.

Elrond suddenly felt a desperate urge to keep Ereinion from riding into battle, to keep him safe, though he knew it would be futile to try. The young lord looked back at the list in his own hands and noticed that he had been gripping it so hard in his hands that it had ripped. As quietly as he could, he placed the list on the table and began to smooth it over with his hands, hoping his king wouldn’t notice what he’d inadvertently done.

However, Ereinion happened to glance over at Elrond and noted what he was doing, he laughed, “You have an interesting way of checking these lists, I deem.”

Elrond frowned, “Yes, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I was tearing it.”

“Can you still read it?”

The younger elf lord nodded, “Yes, I can.”

Gil-galad smiled, “Then leave it, the list will be discarded soon enough, it isn’t important so don’t trouble yourself with it.”

Elrond suddenly felt frustrated, he always felt like a child in the presence of the king. Elrond was an elf lord and a great loremaster—surely he didn’t need to be given instructions from anyone, not even the High King of the Noldor. He folded his arms and looked at the king defiantly, but then he frowned and his gaze softened as he thought to himself, ‘But you never seem to know what to do when you’re around him...’

Ereinion stood as well and took a few steps towards Elrond, “Perhaps you should rest, Elrond, it might do you some good,” he placed a calming hand on the younger lord’s shoulder.

Elrond froze under the king’s touch, “I’m not tired, and I don’t want to rest... I just can’t seem to concentrate, that’s all, maybe you have something else I could do, something that requires less concentration?”

Gil-galad smiled, “I’m sure I can find something for you to do,” he began to look around the room as he removed his hand from Elrond’s shoulder.

Elrond sighed, despite himself and his face quickly was flooded with color, and his mind with confusion.

Gil-galad turned his head to face Elrond again. The king’s grey eyes stared into Elrond’s own eyes, and for several moments Elrond felt as if the king were inside of his mind and able to perceive the growing feelings within him.

When the king spoke, his voice was low and soft, “Elrond, in all the years that we have known each other, you have never acted this strangely around me, you have never acted as if..."

Elrond cast his gaze to the ground and protested weakly, “I’m not acting strangely, I’m just worried for your safety, as any loyal subject should be.”

Gil-galad’s hand rose and met Elrond’s chin, and with the slightest touch he raised Elrond’s head so that their eyes met once more, “Elrond, it’s all right,” the king smiled kindly at him, “I know how you care for me, and you don’t have to worry for my safety either, I’ll be fine.”

Elrond stared back at the King, and at his touch he had been filled with so much emotion that he did not even hear the words that Gil-galad was speaking to him. He stood there, stiff and motionless for a few moments, lost in the depths of the High King’s eyes.

Slowly, realization crept upon Elrond and his lips moved to speak, but the words followed a few seconds later, “Do you know?” he asked, not believing what was happening, or what he knew he would now say to his king, his mentor—his hidden desire, “Do you know how much I .. love you?” the last words came out barely audible, but he knew that elven ears would be able to hear them. He stared back at the King, mortified over the possible consequences of what he had just said.

Gil-galad did not respond for a few moments, but he stood staring back into Elrond’s eyes, letting the gravity of what he had just said sink in. Finally, he smiled and drew closer to the younger Lord, bringing his lips to his own in a soft, slow kiss.

When the kiss ended, Gil-galad had rested his forehead against Elrond’s, and periodically brushed his lips against his, “Why did you wait so long to tell me, Elrond?”

Elrond could barely speak, being lost in the moment, but he managed to stammer a lame excuse for his King, “I... I... thought you... I mean... I never thought it.. would.. anything could... happen.”

Gil-galad laughed softly and caught Elrond’s lips for another kiss, “It will happen, now.” He broke off his contact from Elrond and took a step towards his bedroom.

Elrond looked almost confused for a half a second, but he soon followed the king eagerly into the bedroom, hardly able to contain himself. When the door was shut, Elrond swiftly wrapped his arms around the king and kissed him passionately, feeling the unfulfilled desire of long years well up in him all at once.

Gil-galad returned the kiss, and felt himself overwhelmed by the force of passion that Elrond was suddenly exerting, overwhelmed and extremely aroused.

For Gil-galad's part, he had known for many years that his sexual preferences were different from that of most elves.  As a young prince he had fallen in love with one of Cirdan’s advisors while he lived on the Isle of Balar, but he had that hope disappointed.

Since that time he had been only vaguely interested in anyone.  He had had a few lovers, yes, but only a few and only in passing.  Most of his time was taken up by managing his realm, and for over a thousand years he had been alone.  He relied mostly upon his friends, chiefly Elrond, for company. 

It now occurred to Gil-galad that he should have seen the attraction present within Elrond toward him, but he had not.  He had not seen anything except a friend, a good friend, for he had been seeking nothing more.  But now he knew that even as those feelings of love and attraction had grown within Elrond, they had grown within himself as well.  And now they were let loose.

Elrond pinned Gil-galad up against a dresser and pushed into him, a building heat growing between his legs.  Gil-galad wrapped his own arms around Elrond and ran his hands down his back, down until his they caressed and gripped the younger lord's firm buttocks, pulling Elrond closer into him.  Elrond moaned softly, and Gil-galad kissed his neck.  He began unbuttoning Elrond's shirt, and soon it fell to the floor. 

Elrond began to make quick work with Gil-galad's shirt, though he fumbled with a few of the buttons.  It too fell to the floor, and Elrond's hands sought Ereinion's bare chest hungrily. Gil-galad smiled at the eagerness in the younger lord and felt himself enjoying being led and not leading.  Even if Elrond did not know exactly what he was doing, which Gil-galad highly suspected, he would quickly learn.  They were equals in this thing they were building together, and Gil-galad knew he had finally found someone he would submit to, a mutual obeisance.

Elrond removed the leggings that had now grown taught around Gil-galad's hips as a growing erection threatened to burst the laces.  Gil-galad kicked the leggings off his legs and began to remove Elrond's own leggings which were having the same problem.  Soon they were both naked.

Elrond kissed Gil-galad again, hungrily, pressing in against him, rubbing his erection against the King's own.  They both moaned in response as little shocks of pleasure coursed through their bodies.  But here Elrond began to falter.  He kissed Gil-galad more, but did not quite know what to do next.  He blushed in embarrassment, "How do I..." he began to ask.

Gil-galad smiled warmly, "Shh, my Peredhel, I will show you."  He led Elrond over to the bed and Elrond lay down upon it.  Gil-galad smiled down at him and opened a drawer in his nightstand.  He pulled out a small vial filled with thick golden liquid that Elrond was not sure what to make of.  Gil-galad closed the drawer and climbed onto the bed next to Elrond, he touched his cheek tenderly with his hand and asked softly, "Are you sure you want this?"

Elrond nodded, "Yes... please," he said, his grey eyes pleading with Gil-galad's own.

Gil-galad smiled again then sat up, kneeling beside Elrond.  He parted Elrond's legs, and Elrond's eyes opened correspondingly wider in response.  Gil-galad positioned himself above Elrond and brought the young elf lord's legs up so that Elrond's knees were bent across Ereinion's shoulders.  Gil-galad leaned forward, and popped the cork off the top of the vile he still had in his hand.  He coated a finger in the thick liquid that Elrond now realized was a lubricant.  Gil-galad looked at Elrond, his grey eyes giving him a reassuring look, "This may seem a bit strange at first, but I promise you it is," he smiled mischievously, "very rewarding."

Elrond nodded obediently, completely trusting in every word his King spoke, every action his king took. 

Gil-galad slipped a finger up inside Elrond and felt around, pushing in a few inches until...

Elrond moaned loudly, never having felt such a thing before.  He had been with a woman before, just once, but this was little like that experience.  This was... "Ahh!" his thoughts broke off again, Gil-galad had slipped another finger inside of him and was now pushing vigorously at that spot, that delicious, "Ahhh!" Elrond's thoughts dissolved as Gil-galad slipped a third finger inside of him and had simultaneously began to stroke his length.

Gil-galad smiled at the enthusiastic responses of the young elf lord to his attentions, but did not think he could hold himself back much longer.  He withdrew his fingers from Elrond, much to the disappointment of the half-elf, but quickly replaced them with his own hardened cock.

Elrond felt both pleasure and pain sear through his body like fire, he cried out again, unable to contain the feeling within himself.  He felt like he was going to explode into a thousand points of shining light.  Gil-galad had begun to stroke Elrond’s hard length again as he pushed inside of him.  Elrond panted, moaned, and writhed underneath him, ever hungry for more, slowly climbing to some overwhelming explosion of pleasure.

Gil-galad too had begun to moan as he pushed into Elrond again and again, slowly at first, but gaining speed as he went on.  He could feel himself climbing to his own orgasm as well.  He did not wish to hurry it, but he knew that if he slowed too much, Elrond would not be able to take it.  There would be other times for that, anyway, Gil-galad told himself.  Or tried to, he was having trouble with coherent thought at the moment.

Elrond however was having more trouble with such a thing.  His moans were growing increasingly louder until finally he let out a stream of unintelligible sounds as he peaked and came, spilling his seed onto Gil-galad's firm grasp. 

Gil-galad pushed inside Elrond a few more times, until he too came, spending himself inside the younger elf lord with a cry.  He paused a few moments, catching his breath and returning to the realm of conscious thought.  His keen grey eyes sought out their counterparts in Elrond's face and both of them smiled at each other.  Gil-galad withdrew himself from Elrond, slowly, as he leaned into kiss him.  Elrond relaxed completely underneath the king and kissed back, lazily placing his hands on Gil-galad's back.

Gil-galad sighed contentedly, "I do love you, my half-elven herald."

Elrond arched an eyebrow, "It seems we will have an interesting working relationship now."

Gil-galad considered this, "Yes, perhaps, but I think the best thing for us right now would be to get some sleep," he kissed Elrond again, rolled over onto his back and pulled his herald close to him.  They both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Through Fire, Ash, and Death

Gil-galad and Elrond spent as much time as possible in the ensuing days together, but soon the time came to march.  Elrond was still worried for Gil-galad's welfare, and tried his best to stay close to the King.  However, he had his own regiment to command, and once the battle started, it was difficult to keep track of anything.  Clouds of dust rose from the hoof-falls of the horses and obscured all vision.  Soldiers, enemy and friendly, raced in and out of Elrond's view, and everything rang with the persistent roar of the battlefield.  People called to each other and screamed in pain; swords clanged, bows twanged, shields clashed.  Confusion was everywhere, but through it all Elrond searched for Gil-galad. 

However, Elrond noticed something both ominous and reassuring.  This battle had not been the battle he had dreamt of.  It was, of course, difficult to tell in the poor visibility and chaotically shifting images, but Elrond knew this was not it.  This was not where Gil-galad would die, this was not where the fire would take him.  Elrond’s heart filled with hope.

But that quickly gave way to a disquieting feeling of fear.  What then had he dreamt? In his dream, Sauron had faced Gil-galad in single combat with one other whom he did not recognize and whose face was obscured.  They had both overthrown Sauron, and both had perished in the effort.  There was nothing Elrond could do to stop it. Gil-galad had struck Sauron with a mortal blow, but he too perished then in a flash of heat and flame.  Then there was nothing but ash.

Perhaps it was just a dream, just a nightmare, it did not seem to be coming true.  Elrond pushed it into the back of his mind, forcing himself to forget it.  However, in the back of his mind, part of him knew that there would be another battle, many years hence perhaps, and in that battle Sauron would be overthrown—but in turn Elrond would lose his beloved.

But today... today Elrond and Gil-galad were together, and they were in love.  That was what mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over 10 years ago and half forgot about it, so here it is.. resurrected. Also, I'm on tumblr as stareyenight, come say hi!


End file.
